He or Him
by keyoshian
Summary: Sasuke comes back. Oh my gosh he comes back! Any way He and Sai argue over whos going to be on team 7. Lot better than it sounds. deicated to my dog Kouji.
1. Chapter 1

1 He or Him

Hi my names Keyoshian. This is my third ever fanfic. Yeah! Im trying naruto because all my other stories aren't doing to well( the highest amount of reviews I've recieved is 1). Well this my first chapter of He or Him.

Prologue

Its been 8 years since Sasuke left. 8 years since Sai joined team 7. Every one is now 8 years older, 21. Naruto still boast about becoming Hokage one day but has matured and outgrown his orange jumpsuit instead he wears a navy shirt with Kohana's symbol on the back, along with a pair of black pants. Sakura has grown up into Kohona's blossom ,after Sasuke's leave she matured into a pink haired version of the hokage herself (including the attitude) she lost her red dress and grown into a black tank top with pink cherry blossoms sewn in thread on the chest along with long with long tan shorts . To show her almighty power she wears black leather gloves. Her hair remains short in a messy bun. Sai who acts like he'll never grow up still remains the same. Sasuke, who just left Orichamaru , with the help of Naruto finally killed Itachi his hated brother. His outfit is like Naruto's except wears white pants. Also his attitude has changed he seems to melted his icecube

heart into a heart made of hot cocoa. ( note: Ok it sounds weird but it was the only thing warm I could think of). Now he and Naruto race back to Kohona to meet up with their favorite medic nin and sensei . Deep in mind Sasuke prays that it is possible for him to sew up the holes in the hearts of his beloved family; his friends: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hianta, Shino, Kiba, team gai (though he barely knows them), his sensei, and his beloved cherry blossom: Sakura. However there is one person he does not want to see; Sai, his replacement.

Alright first chapter. I know its not much but it's the prologue and I promise that the chapters will get longer. But for them to get longer you wonderful people will have to review so remember to review and tip your waitresses kindly.

Keyoshian

Ps: this story is dedicated in loving memory to my best furry pal Kouji( named after the digimon character) who got hit by a car who didn't even slow down.

Kouji

Superbowl 06 - Oct., 10, 06


	2. On the Way Home

1 He and Him

Hi Keyoshian again. I've gotten 3 reviews! Yeah! (-) Awesome! Gives reviewers hot cocoa and guinea pigs. Alright now that's out of the way as you readers hopefully know this is somewhat of a romance. The girl is going to be Sakura for sure but who the guy is , is going to depend on you, you the reviewers. The guys I've picked out for you to vote on are : Sasuke , Sai, and Neji ( I'm sorry I love that couple). Any way here's chapter 2 of He and Him.By the way the characters may be somewhat ooc.

On the Way Home

"Hurry up Sasuke," shouted Naruto," We're almost home". " Shut up idiot I'm thinking"said Sasuke somewhat cold but not like he used too." Dude! Whatcha thinking about, your precious Ino-chan?" asking Naruto while mimicing Ino's voice and the way she walked. "Naruto... only Chouji and Shikamaru would like that blonde...""Well you better not like she's Shika's" said Naruto thankfully before the cursing started."Poor Shikamaru" muttered Sasuke."Yeah and Rock Lee and Ten-Ten are together too" said Naruto. " What I thought she and Neji would get together" Said the surprised Sasuke ."Nope. Anyway what were you thinking about Sasuke" asked Naruto." Nothing" said Sasuke after being silent for a few minutes. What Sasuke was actually about was"What if Sakura's already taken? No! She promised she would like me forever. But what if she meant like a brother." "Dude, Dude? DUDE! SASUKE! Earth to SASUKE, DUDE EARTH TO SASUKE" screamed Naruto while shaking him like a wild man. "Huh, what, alright what do you want Naruto" questioned Sasuke. " Um, okay what was it? Oh yeah! We're here!" said Naruto with a giant grin on his face. "Here! You mean we're in Kohona?" asked Sasuke. Both boys turned around and in front of them was Kohona Gate. " Alright to the training ground" yelled Naruto. "Idiot, we need to go to the Hokage's office to tell them we're here" said Sasuke in a know it all tone. " Not without Sakura-chan and Kakashi," teased Naruto," Their the only the only people who can talk baa-chan into giving you an easy sentence and let you still live here again!" " Explain to me why Sakura" asked the puzzled Sasuke. " Sakura's the Hokage's pupil and personal assistant" said Naruto in a proud tone. "Wow," thought Sasuke," little Sakura the Hokage's personal assistant.""Alright, Sasuke follow me" whispered Naruto. And at that moment the two boys ran past Kohona's gate, past the all the shops( including the ramen shop) and until they reached team 7's meeting spot: the bridge. "Ready Teme" asked Naruto looking straight in to Sasuke's eyes.I'm ready Dobe" answered Sasuke and together they wlked into the field.

Alright the first chapter(if you don't include the prologue) It's short I know but its longer than the last one. Anyway remember to review and vote on who's going to end up with Sakura

Keyoshian

Ps: This chapters dedicated to Kouji of course and My wonderful reviewers

1:Purplerox(I'm continuing but I prefer blue)

2.Sakura li 19 (Next chapter There's going to be a fighting scene)

3. Goddess of Horses ( sorry no sai bashing but next chapter there might be some Sasuke bashing)

Ja-ne

PPS: Next chapter we meet up with Sakura and Sai


	3. Chapter 3

1 He or Him

Sasuke:2

Sai:0

Neji:1

This is the score so far. Sasuke seems to be the favorite right now. Any way thank you people for reviewing when I looked at my email I literally cried. 7 reviews. That is the most reviews I've ever received. So to thank all you wonderful people I give you... HAMSTERS( and ramen)People thank you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart when I looked at my stats I hadthe following: 291 hits, 1 c2, 4 fav., 5 alerts, and 7 reviews. Any way lets start the second chapter.

Team-Tag Test"

As the boys walked in the field into the field... they noticed it was completely empty other than a little guinea pig chewing on a thing of clover in the middle of it. " Sasuke , no matter how cute the guinea pig looks stay away. That thing is extremely dangerous." warned Naruto. "Dobe it's a guinea pig what is the worst thing it can do" said Sasuke as he walked towards the guinea pig" Sasuke! I'm being serious it's a ..."too late Sasuke already touched the what we now know as a ninja guinea pig. "Yow! It's not letting go! Naruto why won't it let go? Stop standing there and get it off " shouted Sasuke. After shaking his hand for five minutes the guinea pig's super sharp teeth ripped out of Sasuke's finger then hitting a tree making it squeak in pain." Squeee" it squealed. " Holy crap we're busted" stuttered Naruto. " It bit me and you just stood there...Naruto why didn't you help me!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke. "Dude! You just threw Sakura's guinea pig! She uses it to look all over the battle field and find where hurt people are and where enemies are. Dude! Kiru was Sai and I's birthday present to her when she turned 18." yelled Naruto. While the guy's were yelling at each other they didn't notice a figure in black come and pick up the yin yang colored guinea pig and disappear in to a bush. But they did notice cherry blossom's falling from the tree's. " They remind me of..." whispered Sasuke. " Dude! Move! That's Sakura's special technique " Flameriacheblojustsu" you idiot" shouted Naruto . But before they could do anything they were already burning from the blossom's( the attack uses cherry blossom's and makes them instantly burn what ever they touch) Then Naruto threw a smoke bomb." Sasuke this way" shouted Naruto through the smoke. As they got out of the smoke a hawk flew above them dropping a scroll. " It says: Naruto and Sasuke we're going to play a game. A test practically, a tag-team test. Sakura and Sai vs. Naruto and Sasuke. Whoever loses buys dinner, gets to be the winners punching bag, and has to walk around town in a bikini. The test starts now... Dude watch out" shouted Naruto as a giant grizzly bear struck its clawed paws down at them. The next thing they know they have Sakura on their left , Sai on their right, Mr. Grizzly behind them , and Kiru the ninja guinea pig ( key word ninja) in front of them.

" Dude! We're surrounded" shouted Naruto ( Naruto's done a lot of shouting) " Dobe! Just go over the guinea pig" shouted Sasuke while pushing Naruto over so he wouldn't be pummeled by

a bear. " It's a ninja guinea pig" shouted Sakura, Sai , and Naruto," and his name is Kiru". And as Sasuke tries to jump over Kiru, Kiru sort of jumps up and jumps up and bites his ...hand.

"YOW" yelped Sasuke. "All right you all win" said Naruto while he was trying to bribe Kiru into letting go of Sasuke's hand. " All right sweetie you can let go of the mean face person's hand now" whispered Sakura. Kiru stopped biting and scrambled over to Sakura." Squeee" said Kiru. "Yes, you did awesome" said Sakura as she picked up Kiru and picked him up and put him on her shoulder. " Long time no see Sasuke, I hope Kiru didn't hurt you to bad" she say's smiling. " She's so cute when she's smiling" thinks Sasuke. "Why in the world is that teme looking at my Sakura-chan" thinks Sai. " Anyway what's up Naruto" asks Sakura. As she starts healing Kiru. "That stupid rodent is getting more attention than I am." thought Sasuke angrily.

"Hm. Perfect chance to show she's took" thought Sai with an evil grin. " So how's my favorite hag's pet doing" asked Sai with an actual real smile. Smack. " Don't you ever call me that again. Right when I think you might be a good teammate you go around talking like that," sighed Sakura," but he is doing better thank you for asking" "Dudes, were you all listening to what I just said " asked Naruto. ...( Crickets in the background) " Alright I'll repeat myself

we need to find Kakashi to help talk with baa-chan to let Sasuke stay here and to get him an easy sentence." said the out of breath Naruto. " Why didn't you say so before Sai and I saw him on our way here." announced Sakura. " Awesome! Where" asked Sasuke " Hopefully we'll get through this fast that way you and I can have a little chat over coffee" thought both Sai and Sasuke." Um... Sai do you remember where he was" asked Sakura. (Anime sweatdrop)

" He was heading towards the Lookout Casino" answered Sai. Alrighty then we're headed to the

Lookout Casino" announced Naruto, "but first Ramen" ( Anime sweatdrop)

Alright that's the second chapter. Sorry I had to add some Sai/Saku in there. Any way remember to review and put in the couple you want to see in the end. ( by the way Kiru's based on my own ninja guinea pig "Ruffei")

Next chapter: the gang out for ramen and meet team Gai will it be smooth sailing or sinking boats for Sasuke when he meets Sakura's new admirer Neji.

New characters for next time: Neji, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten

Ps: The story is dedicated to every one who reviewed , Kouji, and Ruffei


	4. Chapter 4

1 He or Him

Hi people Keyoshian again. Sorry it's been awhile I had a lot of tests and homework this week so I haven't been able to think or type on the story. Please forgive me. Anyway thanks for those who have reviewed. Sasuke's still in the lead with Neji close behind.( I'm not going to say anymore in the future because I want the end to be a surprise but you all still need to vote) any way here's the third chapter "Somba or Ramen"

"LALALALALALARAMEN" sang Naruto who was skipping all the way to Kohona. " But I want Somba" whined Sakura. " Ramen" "Somba" "RAMEN" "SOMBA" yelled the two arguing." Well, I'm buying which means I get choose" huffed Naruto. " But Sasuke's also buying and he wants Somba, right Sasuke" asked Sakura. Well in the village of the Sound the Ramen shops don't make really good Ramen so Sasuke was really in the mood for Ramen. " Sakura , I'm sorry..." muttered Sasuke. " Ha in your face Saku-chan" bragged Naruto. Well now Sakura looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. " That's O.K.",I forgot I have a shift at the hospital " said Sakura who had just had a turn for her split personality as she started walking towards Kohona. " O.K. what just happened" asked all three boys at once. " Who cares. I can hear the Ramen calling' shouted Naruto jumping up and down. And so the boys started walking towards Kohona to the Ramen stand(what's it called). " Then all of a sudden they heard a highly familiar giggle from the ramen stand. And who do you suppose it was, why of course Sakura Haruno with ... Neji. "Sakura what happened to the hospital..." asked Sasuke with a hurt tone in his voice which was unnoticed by all of those around him. " Um... Well you see... I..." stuttered Sakura. " Two days ago I asked Sakura to join me to go see a movie and then for dinner" remarked Neji and beside him was a blushing Sakura. "Neji!!!!! Stay away from Sakura-chan. She ..." yelled Naruto. "I came on my own Naruto' said Sakura in a unpleased tone. " But Sakura" mumbled Naruto and at that moment two twenty-one year old ninja hearts were broke. " Neji... it had to be Neji why Neji ? Crap." thought Sasuke. "What's this I'm feeling. It's like my heart is being broken into. Is this what they call heartbreak" thought Sai." My eternal rival prepare to taste defeat" shouted Rock Lee as he came storming in the shop. And within a fraction of a second Neji had blocked Rock Lee and had thrown him on top of of Naruto and Sasuke. "Uff." groaned Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sasuke. " Neji ... huf...I'm sorry...huf...I tried... to keep him away but...huf... he seen you two enter the shop together and he had to fight you" huffed Ten-Ten as she entered the shop. Then Naruto pushed Rock Lee of himself than he got up and dusted himself off. "Alright now that everyone's here... Neji you get to buy everyone a bowl of ramen" announced Naruto. " Naruto, you idiot your buying" said Sai. " What.." yelled Naruto.

Flashback

As they got out of the smoke a hawk flew above them dropping a scroll. " It says: Naruto and Sasuke we're going to play a game. A test practically, a tag-team test. Sakura and Sai vs. Naruto and Sasuke. Whoever loses buys dinner, gets to be the winners punching bag, and has to walk around town in a bikini. The test starts now... Dude watch out" shouted Naruto as a giant grizzly bear struck its clawed paws down at them. The next thing they know they have Sakura on their left , Sai on their right, Mr. Grizzly behind them , and Kiru the ninja guinea pig ( key word ninja) in front of them.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah" answered Naruto and then everyone started ordering." 'Usual" ordered everyone except Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke.( Neji and Sakura had already ordered) " Um ... I'll take creamy chicken" ordered Sasuke. " HAHAHAHHAHA" laughed everybody. "What" asked Sasuke who was feeling hurt. " The only way to get creamy chicken ramen is in an instant cup, you idiot" chuckled Naruto. " Just get him a beef, please" said Sakura. " Hm can't even order for yourself, Uchiha" said Sai and Neji at the same time...weird, at that moment all three boys looked at each othermean glare. After the Ramen had been eaten, Naruto asked," Hey Sakura, why didn't you just tell us about your date with Neji". " It was just personal okay" she said sounding peed." "Who cares lets just pay and go find Kakashi" said Sasuke. "Well you two are buying so pay" replied Sai. So Naruto ended up paying because Sasuke didn't have any Kohona money. "Naruto you gave me... to much money" said the shop owner. Oh my gawd Naruto actually paid to much for Ramen." Have you gone crazy" shouted Naruto. "No, You paid for seven bowls and Neji had already paid for his and his female friend's bowl" said the ramen guy.

Score: Neji:1 Sai and Sasuke:0. " Why are you all looking for Kakashi" asked Ten-Ten. " We need him to talk Lord Hokage into letting Sasuke live here again" said Naruto. " Well than we'll help you guys find him" said Rock Lee. And then they all headed to the Lookout Casino.

And there it is folks sorry its not very long. But I've had a lot of homework these last couple weeks. Remember to vote and review. Story is still dedicated to Kouji, Ruffei, and all the reviewers.

Keshie.

Next time: the group splits up to find Kakashi and Gai.But when Kakasi's looking at the dancing ladies and Gai's drunk and gambling only caos can happen. Especially when and Sai and Naruto become dancing girls.


	5. Authors note

1

He or Him

Author's Note

I've been really busy so I'm warning you all now that it might be awhile before I update. And I'm working on another story along with this one. It's called "The Weasel's Blossom". It stars Sakura(of course) and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Below is a sample.

He ran as fast as his thirteen legs could run, which for being in the ANBU was extremely fast. As he ran past the park he noticed something that was pink... no not something but someone that had pink hair. He skid to a stop and than he slowly walked towards her slowly. "Sakura" he said as he smirked when she jumped. "I...Itac...Itachi-san," she stuttered, " I'm sorry I didn't sense you". "Hm, you never change," Itachi smirked. "Yep" Sakura replied. "It makes me question if you really will become a ninja and what did I tell you about the adding of the suffix" teased Itachi. "Hmpf," hmfed Sakura, "Anyway what do you want now" she asked sounding highly peed. "I didn't know that eight year-old girls could PMS" he smirked. " Itachi... what's PMS" asked Sakura. Anime Sweatdrop. "I'll tell you later," he said blushing, "But I wanted you to come with me." "Come with you? Where? Are you leaving Itachi- ku... Itachi?" asked Sakura who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Out of this village, and your coming with me" he sasid as he nocked down the eight year-old pink haired girl.

What do you do you all think about it so far? I promise I'm continuing He or Him. It's just all the homework and new story ideas it just might take awhile.

Keyshie


End file.
